


Pink Skies at Night

by cinnabongene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: Skyler sized him up. He was practically shaking. The look on his face told her he hadn’t slept properly in weeks. She knew the feeling. “Come in. You look like hell.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochocho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochocho/gifts).



“Hey, Mrs. White. Is, uh, Mr. White home?” 

Skyler looked at the young, disheveled man rocking on his heels and looking over his shoulders in front of her. She took another drag from her cigarette. “No.”

“Oh, uh, sorry. I’ll just go then,” said Jesse, ready to flee like a rabbit from a fox’s den. 

“Wait,” said Skyler. 

Jesse drew in a sharp breath before turning back around. He didn’t want to face her again, but he also couldn’t stand the thought of being rude to the woman whose life he’d helped ruin. 

“Is he expecting you?” she asked. 

“I thought so, but I guess I must have got the day wrong,” said Jesse. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to bother you, Mrs. White.” 

Skyler sized him up. He was practically shaking. The look on his face told her he hadn’t slept properly in weeks. She knew the feeling. “Come in. You look like hell.” 

Jesse looked from side to side. Was this some kind of joke? Skyler just stared back at him expectantly, then walked into the house, leaving the door wide open. After a moment, Jesse followed and closed it behind him. He found Skyler in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. “Can I get you anything?” she asked. 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks. So, is he going to be home soon?”

“He’s at the carwash. He won’t be home for a while,” Skyler replied. 

“I can just come back,” said Jesse. “Really.” 

Skyler meandered into the living room and sunk down into the couch. “You never realize how big a house is until there’s no one else in it,” she mused. “When Walt, Flynn, and Holly were all here, this place used to feel a little small. But most of the time now, it’s just me.” 

Shit. Jesse couldn’t leave now. Not if Mrs. White was going to start using him as her personal therapist. Still, he had no idea what he could even say. “I get it. I bought my aunt’s old place. I used to live there with her, but uh, she died. Cancer. Like Mr. White.” 

Skyler quirked an eyebrow at him. Jesse mentally slapped himself. Why did he feel it necessary to remind her that her own husband was dying?

“It got so bad sometimes, I threw these giant parties just to have people around, you know? Most of the people there, I didn’t even know. They totally trashed the place too. So hey, at least it still looks nice in here.” At a loss for what else to do, Jesse sunk down onto the couch, leaving as much space between him and Mrs. White as possible. 

“Why did you do it?” Skyler asked. 

Jesse turned to her. “What?”

“I know why Walt did it. But what about you? Why did you start cooking meth?” 

“Oh, shit,” Jesse scratched the back of his head. “I don’t really remember. It started in high school, I guess. I was friends with this dude, Emilio, like best friends, and he said he got his hands on some crystal. Asked if I wanted to try it with him. Normally, I wouldn’t do shit like that, but my parents were really on my ass about failing chemistry, so I was like yeah, fuck it. After that, he said he knew a guy who would give it to us to sell. And if we were cool, eventually he’d teach us how to cook. I never really meant to take it this far though. Not until Mr. White…” 

“I guess he fucked us both over then,” said Skyler, flicking her eyes to the side to meet Jesse’s. 

His mouth hung slightly open; he’d never expected to hear her talk like that. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Skyler put out her cigarette and opened her box to light up another one. “You want one?” she asked. 

Jesse furrowed his brow. “Mr. White doesn’t let me smoke in the house.” The exasperated look she gave him said it all. He took a cigarette from the proffered box. “Uh, yeah. Thanks.” 

Skyler took out her lighter and leaned in closer to the young man sitting beside her. She had never noticed how blue his eyes were before. Jesse put the cigarette between his lips and leaned forward to catch the flame. For a moment, he thought he felt Skyler’s breath on his cheek, but he decided to ignore it. When he felt her fingers on his temple though, that he couldn’t ignore. 

“Did Walt do that to you?” she asked, and Jesse realized she was tracing over an old bruise. 

Jesse took in a drag and breathed out. “Yeah.” 

Skyler hooked a finger under his chin and turned him so he faced her. She examined the rest of his face for further signs of damage. He really did have a nice face. She wasn’t usually attracted to younger men, but Jesse… let’s just say, she could understand why Walt wanted to spend so much time with him. She noticed a healing cut just below his bottom lip and traced her thumb over it. Jesse knew he should pull away, before this got any weirder, but he hadn’t been touched this gently in so long. He couldn’t bear the thought of it ending. 

Maybe she’d had one drink too many, maybe the loneliness had gotten to her, or maybe she was just angry at Walt, at Ted, at all the men she had made too many sacrifices for. She didn’t quite know why she did it, but Skyler leaned down and pressed her lips to Jesse’s. 

For the first moment, Jesse was frozen with shock, unable to process what was happening. For the second moment, he almost relaxed into the kiss, but the moment after that, he pulled away, pressing himself up against the arm of the couch defensively. “Y-Yo, what are you doing?” 

Skyler shrugged and took another drag. “I thought we could help each other out.” 

“But you’re _married_. To _Mr. White_.”

“So?”

“He’ll fucking kill us!” Jesse hissed urgently. 

“He’s not here. He’ll never know. Even if he walked in the door right now, would he ever really suspect that you and I were doing anything together? I mean, he trusts me alone with _Saul Goodman_.” 

“I guess,” said Jesse, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

“Well, if you want, I’ll be in the bedroom,” said Skyler, standing from the couch. “The rest is up to you.” She gathered her wine glass and walked away. 

Jesse took in a deep breath and threw his head back against the couch. Fuck, how was he going to get out of this one? He knew he should just leave, try to forget this ever happened, but the thought of Skyler waiting for him in the bedroom, in _Mr. White’s_ bedroom… He wanted to be touched and held, he wanted to feel. And he wanted to get back at Mr. White for all he’d done to him. What could be a better way to do that than to fuck his wife in his own bed? He didn’t want to use Mrs. White like that though. She didn’t deserve it. Then again, she was probably just using him to get back at Walt as well. He stood up and put out his cigarette. Fuck it. 

 

Skyler already had her shirt off when Jesse came in. His breath hitched in his throat. “Decided to join me after all?” she asked, trying not to betray how quickly her nervous heart was beating. If this was going to work, she was going to have to be the one in control. 

Jesse couldn’t do anything but nod. “Let’s make this quick, yo. I don’t want to have to crawl out of the bathroom window or some shit.” 

“Don’t worry about Walt. That’s the whole point of this, right? To prove that he can’t control us?” 

Jesse nodded and swallowed hard. He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to face her. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss, this one harsher than the last, full of pent up anger and frustration. He let her pull him all the way onto the bed and push him down into the pillows. She positioned herself over him, kissing and biting at his neck as he tentatively ran his hands down her exposed sides. 

“Fuck, Mrs. White,” he moaned.

She pulled away to look down at him. “Jesse, you can call me Skyler.” 

“Shit, sorry… Skyler.” 

She reached down and pulled at the zipper of his sweatshirt, and he toed off his shoes. Once she had him down to his jeans and socks, he reached up and unhooked her bra. Once it fell away, she tossed it on the floor, leaving Jesse to stare. She couldn’t help but smirk; no one had ogled her like that since she was in her twenties. She reached into the bedside table, pulled out a condom, and handed it to him. 

“You sure about this?” he asked. 

“I’m sure.” 

With trembling hands, Jesse tore open the condom wrapper and lowered his pants and boxers just below his hips. When he was ready, Skyler, lifted her skirt, pulled her panties to the side, and lowered herself onto him. Jesse gasped as he felt himself become immersed in her warmth. “Fuck…” he breathed out. 

Skyler reveled in Jesse’s energy as he thrust in and out of her. With Walter, either she got no passion at all, or just his selfish possessiveness. And Ted was too gentle, too blasé, too invariable. Jesse had a raw, desperate energy about him that came with being young and out of his element. Most importantly, Jesse let her take charge, take what she needed. That was something Walt never gave her. 

Jesse couldn’t chose between running his hands down Skyler’s back and gripping the bedsheets. Part of him was still terrified that Walt would find them out, but another part was thrilled at the prospect. He imagined Mr. White walking into the room and seeing him fuck his wife, hearing the moans coming out of Skyler’s mouth, seeing how much pleasure she was taking from him—not Walt. The thought that Mr. White would come home and fall asleep in this very bed at the end of the day, having no idea what Jesse had done in it—he thrust harder. 

Skyler felt herself growing closer. Normally, it wouldn’t be over so quickly, but the thrill and the danger had pushed her to the edge. She ground down against Jesse one last time, and then she was gone. Jesse felt her tighten around him repeatedly, bringing him to his own orgasm as well.

She got off of him and lay back against the pillows, basking in the warm afterglow as Jesse caught his breath and tried to process what had just happened. Skyler reached over to the bedside table and picked up her pack of cigarettes, taking one for herself before holding it out to Jesse. This time, she didn’t have to offer twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I'd never thought about this pairing on my own before, but when I saw the prompt, I couldn't help but want to explore their dynamic. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
